


In which Bucky has all the best stories about Steve

by Hils



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>500 followers prompt fill. Anonymous asked for Bucky being caught telling embarassing pre-serum stories about Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Bucky has all the best stories about Steve

“It’s an honor to meet you, Sergeant Barnes.”

For a moment Bucky stares at the hand that’s been extended to him, still not entirely over the concept that _anyone_ except Steve would ever be pleased to meet him. But finally he shakes Coulson’s hand and then shoots a smirk over his shoulder at Steve.

“You hear that, Rogers? It’s an honor to meet me. You should keep that in mind.”

Steve rolls his eyes which just makes Bucky grin. It’s so much better now Steve has dropped the ‘I’m here for you but I’m secretly worried you’re going to snap and take off’ routine. Falling back into giving each other a hard time like they did when they were kids feels like the final missing piece in his life.

“He wouldn’t be saying that if he knew about the time you decided to try on one of my mom’s dresses to see if you could pass for a dame in case the army ever decided to send you on a spy mission.” There isn’t even a hint of a smile on Steve’s face but Bucky can see the humour in his eyes and the challenge that has just been laid down.

Bucky snorts. “Oh, we’re doing this are we? You’re forgetting who you’re talking to here, pal. How many stories have I got from back before you were Captain America, huh?”

By this point Coulson is staring at them both with a look of awe on his face, like his every childhood fantasy is being acted out right in front of him. Bucky knows about Coulson’s little case of hero worship when it comes to Steve. He’d laughed his ass off when Steve had told him and had promised to have some fun with it at the first opportunity he got.

Naturally Steve had frowned in disapproval but when did that ever stop Bucky from doing anything?

He slings his flesh arm across Coulson’s shoulders and squeezes. “C’mon. Let’s grab a coffee and I can tell you all about this guy. No historian knows even half the stuff that I do.”

“Bucky…” Steve warns

“Haven’t you got a meeting?” Bucky asks innocently as he steers Coulson towards the kitchen. “I promise I won’t damage your perfect wholesome image. Much.”

“Sergeant Barnes maybe we shouldn’t…” Coulson protests faintly but Bucky can tell his heart isn’t really in it.

“Let me start by telling you about the time first time Steve got drunk,” Bucky says with a laugh. “It didn’t take much back then. No serum and he was only a little guy. Have you ever heard him sing? Well, I’m not sure singing is what I would call it.”

“Ooh, I want to hear this story!”

Clint drops from one of the vents and Bucky is proud of the fact that he doesn’t even flinch. The first time Barton had dropped down without warning Bucky had nearly taken his head off.

“Sure thing,” Bucky says with a grin as he sits down on one of the stools.

Coulson sits down next to him and jerks his chin at the coffee machine. “Since you’re the last to join us you get to make the coffee.”

“Just one sec,” Barton replies. “Got something I need to do first.”

He pokes his head out into the corridor. “Nat! Barnes is telling embarrassing stories about Cap!”

Natasha pads into the room a few minutes later and takes a seat without saying a word.

Bucky hadn’t been expecting an audience when he’d started this but it’s nice. Feels kind of like the old days when girls, and the later the Commandos, used to love his stories.

“So, anyway, Steve’s had one maybe two shots of cheap whiskey and he’s falling all over the place singing this filthy song that the sailors in one of the local bars had taught us. Only he doesn’t realize how loud he’s being until Mrs Kucharski came by and asked him to keep it down. I don’t know who was more embarrassed.”

Clint hoots and sets everyone’s drinks down in front of them before taking a seat. “Man, it’s a shame cellphones didn’t exist back then. I’d have loved to have seen video of that.”

Bucky takes a sip of his coffee and flashes Clint a wicked grin. “Oh, I’ve got plenty more stories where that came from.”


End file.
